


show me your sincerity

by heecheondo (orphan_account)



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, M/M, Minor Injuries, lapslock, no beta we die like men, this is not nice don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: it had been so long since he's seen another human being - an actual human being, living and breathing and all of that - that seungyoun for a moment forgot how to act.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, kinda???? - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	show me your sincerity

seungyoun blinked once. then twice. tilted his head at the two figures and analyzed what he saw. it couldn't be. there shouldn't... they couldn't...

he brushed the doubt away. they were dirty, clothing looking old and probably stinking. they obviously haven't had a shower in a couple of days, but at that, he couldn't judge. there were a couple of injuries around their body, some with bandages and some, less fatal and relatively old, bare for him to see. but none were in the form of a bite, there were no limbs missing, and more importantly, their face didn't show any numbness. instead, they were both very vivid, with lots of emotions, mainly worry and anger.

they were alive. they were human, _actual_ human beings with a beating heart and no hunger for flesh.

"oh my god", he caught himself whispering as he stared at the two of them. it really couldn't be, but it was real. they were real. it had been so long since he saw anyone else that he forgot he was not the only one in the world. it felt like that, spending god knows how long hidden on the safe basement of his humble house, leaving only when extremely needed, never meeting anyone who didn't want to eat him alive.

the duo was staring at him, then at each other, not sure how to react. "hyung, what do we do?"

the other gave him a thoughtful look, as unsure as his companion was, before turning back at the man standing away from them. or, well, he was previously. seungyoun stepped forward, towards the one who had said that, as he was the closest to him. the two men remained stiff, guard up, but didn't move away from him. the tallest had a bat in hands, ready to hit him if so was needed, but he ignored him. instead, he looked closer to the second one, staring at his brownish dark hair, at the few scars he had around his face, at how rough his hands looked. his eyes travelled around the figure with curiosity, and the other let him, gulped down and watched.

maybe they hadn't seen another human like themselves either and were in awe. maybe they have, and maybe they cared for them but now have lost them. or maybe they meet other people who weren't completely sane and couldn't help but distrust. stranger danger.

he didn't blame them. seungyoun probably wasn't the sanest either.

yet he was so in shock, so captivated by someone like him, alive and surviving, that he couldn't help but touch.

it was warm.

the man in front of him had a warmth he hadn't felt in _years_. it was really charming, as if he had been cast a spell of attraction. he couldn't help but want more.

seungyoun couldn't help it. he moved even further from the other, and kissed him.

the touch was light and fast, but it was still there, shocking everyone in the room. and the one in front of him wasn't pleased with how he acted, at all. he was suddenly being pushed away, losing balance and almost having his weak legs give in and make him fall. "what do you think you are doing?!"

he opened his mouth to reason, but somehow couldn't. instead, he found himself giggling. "he must be insane, being locked here for so long", the second dude finally spoke.

"should we kill him?"

"no! no, no, please don't kill me, i'm so sorry", he hurried to say, but was still laughing a bit. "i'm not insane, i just thought i would never see any other living human being. and, well", he stopped his laugher to look up at the one he had kissed before. "you're as beautiful as an angel. i couldn't help myself."

the other's face, despite earning a compliment, turned darker. "hyung, i _am_ gonna kill him."

"wooseok-ah", he said in a quiet voice, but seungyoun still heard him. wooseok. what a nice name. "you really want to kill the first person we see in ages? even after he let us in and didn't attack us?"

"he didn't attack _you_."

"okay, okay. he didn't try to eat us alive, that's what i meant", the older finished. they stared at each other, then back at seungyoun. "let's stay for a while. your leg needs healing and we are both going to pass out if we don't rest a bit."

"yes! do stay, i have plenty of food. i don't eat much and live alone", he spoke again, smiling at the two and stepping forward. he paused his movements, though, when wooseok stared at him coldly. damn, he was so attractive but also so damn scary. it was kinda hot though, he couldn't lie. "my name is seungyoun, by the way. cho seungyoun. since you're staying in my humble house for a bit i guess we should get acquainted a bit, huh?"

the older smiled at him. "sure, seungyoun-ssi. i'm han seungwoo, and this one is kim wooseok."

"hyung, you're too quick on trusting people."

"there's no harm in this", he shrugged. "what is he going to do, make out with us until we die?"

somehow, hearing those words from seungwoo made him blush. not that the idea was absurd, but he really did kiss a stranger for no reason at all and that was embarrassing, now that his sense of morality was back.

"you would like that, wouldn't you, hyung", wooseok rolled his eyes, but still stepped in further in the place. he sat down and lifted his pants, showing the bleeding injury he had there. "so, you. if you're really harmless, do help me here."

as he wasn't looking at seungyoun's direction he wasn't sure he was being talked to, but since he said _you_ and not _hyung_ wooseok was certainly talking to him. he went to get his kit, hoping there was enough to clean the wound and bandage it. he had used it a lot the past few years and hadn't been lucky to find replacements, so that was unlikely.

still, he did his best, quietly moving to the other and helping to treat the deep wound.

"what happened?", he said in a quiet voice. he didn't know why he had asked, it was none of his business. 

even so, seungwoo replied. "there was a dozen of them in the streets. we ran but we got tired and they didn't. wooseok had his leg grabbed by one od them and almost lost it."

"wow."

"it's fine. seungwoo-hyung blew its brain with the bat."

for some reason, seungyoun found himself smiling at that. "you two make a good team."

"we just try to survive", the younger of the two said, but he was blushing at the remark. _cute_.

"how long have you been in here?"

the wound was properly taken care now, so he could sit down and stare at seungwoo's eyes as he thought about it. "pretty much since all of it started. there were more people with me, a neighbour, his boyfriend and his boyfriend's half brother. they're all gone though. we often left to restock and eventually i returned with less and less companions."

"...i'm sorry."

"don't be, seungwoo-ssi. it's been too long now, i don't even remember their faces", he shrugged as if it was nothing. it _wasn't_ nothing, and just because he no longer remember their features it didn't mean he didn't care for them nor didn't regret that he hadn't saved them. but in the state the planet was in, he shouldn't think about it or he wouldn't be able to keep going.

the air around the house became dense. wooseok had slept at some point, passed out from exhaustion. seungwoo seemed to be as tired too, but said he'd keep guard and refused when seungyoun told him he'd do it himself, saying he'd done too much for two strangers and that he should rest. it didn't make sense to him, as he wasn't the one who had almost died a couple of hours ago, but he complied.

he rested his head on the floor as he always did, but this time he wasn't alone. there was a body beside him and another not so far, and he felt warm. yeah, they were strangers, and nothing like anyone he's met before the world became hell. but even so, it felt much better than before, and thus, he slept like a baby, hoping the future would be nicer to him and to wooseok and seungwoo as well.


End file.
